This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Hyperinsulinemia is associated with abnormalities in vascular reactivity by functional assessment (flow mediated dilatation) and enhanced endothelial cell activation in-vivo. 1. To demonstrate an association between degree of insulin resistance and endothelial cell activation in-vivo 2. To demonstrate an association with impaired brachial artery flow mediated dilitation with enhanced endothelial cell activation by molecular analysis of vascular endothelial cells obtained from guide wires during cardiac catheterization and interventional radiology procedures 3. To test the hypothesis that abnormalities in vascular reactivity (flow mediated dilatation, fmd) are present in subjects with hyperinsulinemia